power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltipede on the Shock-light
'Voltipede on the Shock-light '''is the 37th episode of Season 2. Summary A monstrous alien centipede called “Voltipede” steals electricity from Disney Junior Town unless the Power Rangers DJC use skill to defeat him. Plot The episode begins as a lightning beam strikes on a machine that is being used by Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains for something. Arachnitor sees this as a nice idea, but loses track on the plan as Captain Drake explains to him that the reason why the Power Rangers DJC keep beating them is because of their weapons and technology, and as he opens up his monster book, adds that their current monster is perfect for the job. Negaduck explains that this is the reason why they call the monster “Voltipede” and that he is electrifyingly untouchable as Romeo informs Drake that Voltipede is fully electrified and turns off the machine. The monster, appearing in real life monster form, says that he is all charged up and ready for action, and asks Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains what they need. Meanwhile, Jin is seen fixing an old man’s car battery, which has broken down, before finishing and throwing the owner his keys as he thanks him and drives off, but not before going back to tell him that he’d (Jin) be a wonderful car mechanic in his book, then drives again. Mentioning ‘wonderful car mechanic’ then gives Jin an idea. The next day, Jin is now seen in the Magical Cafe telling the other Power Rangers DJC about his day as he explains that the old man’s car battery was like sticking a feather back on a bird to which Skully finds lucky; however, Jin tells him that it more than luck but skill. Izzy says that it’s like someone’s hobby is keeping him going as he knows, and tells her that all he has to do is keep his job and be a professional. When Rai asks him “Your job?”, Jin tells her that he ''did ''fix the old man’s car battery, and before Cubby can say anything, a waiter arrives with a milkshake with three scoops of vanilla ice cream, two scoops of chocolate, and one strawberry, but before he walks off, Jin thanks him and tells him to keep the change as he tells him to hold a heavy diamond. After the waiter leaves, Izzy asks Jin what he would do to get a job, but before she finishes asking, he tells her not to worry for that he’s done with school as Skully asks him if that’s why he’s getting off school early to which Jin replies that they know he mostly sucks at school and that it was too much painful and hard for him. Kwazii tells him to look for just because it’s those things doesn’t mean he should give up on it, which is ‘no pain, no gain’. Jin guesses so, but he explains that being a mechanic is kind of a passion and that he knows about cars and he’s ready, then tells Kwazii that they’ll laugh about this someday. Kwazii asks Jin if he’s sure about that, and he (Jin) tells him not to worry for that he always supports his friends and that maybe everyone should do the same for him, before leaving. Meanwhile, everything else in Disney Junior Town seems quiet until Arachnitor and Voltipede arrive, making everyone want to run for their lives. Voltipede tells Arachnitor to let him get this straight and asks him if Captain Drake wants him (Voltipede) to chew up any piece of electricity he wants, including the Power Rangers DJC’s technology, to which Arachnitor answers yes, but tells Voltipede to eat any piece he finds so the rangers will be forced to come here, and the monster accepts. Voltipede looks around for electricity until he sees a car and zaps it, and steals its power to which he finds delicious and explains that every bolt of it makes him more powerful as he is finished zapping, but nothing happens when Arachnitor tells him that this must be their lucky day. Meanwhile, Jin checks his to-do list, which is having to go to work, and breaks the fourth wall by asking the viewers if they ever get the feeling of being watched by someone up to something when Arachnitor and Voltipede arrive, but then leave when he turns and guesses that this must have been his imagination. Sometime later, he is now seen fixing the car battery of a nice lady before finishing and throwing her her car keys as she thanks him and drives off when suddenly, a man shows up and he (Jin) discovers that there is a long line of hundreds of people, including a worm, trying to ask him all at once. Jin says that this looks like dream when the worm asks him to fix his battery, but also if it’s okay for him to find one in the garage. Jin tries to think as he exclaims that this might be worm-sized when the worm hands him twenty dollars, changing the pupils of his eyes into dollar signs. With that, Jin agrees to look at the worm’s car battery. Meanwhile, Kwazii, whose paws are tied behind his back and eyes are blindfolded, orders the rest of his friends to raise their swords in which they do. Vandar asks Kwazii if he’s sure they want to be fighting him like that, so he explains to him that the key to unbalancing their opponents is not with weapons, but skill. Captain Jake runs up to Kwazii, but he (Kwazii) causes him to land on his palms and feet, and he says that wasn’t on the list when Kwazii blows on his boot, making him fall on his back and groan out “Nice.” when Jin arrives as Rai greets him and Skully asks him how his day went. Jin explains that today was nonstop car fixing and says that it was great and kind of awkward because most of the cars all have dead batteries, to Cubby’s confusion as he (Jin) adds that Disney Junior Town’s electrical systems are the same thing: totally fried. Captain Jake asks him if this is a common problem to which he answers not really. He (Captain Jake) finds this interesting when Kwazii asks what is it to which he thinks that it might be a pattern as he tells him to remember for that the Villain Alarm went off, but then exploded afterward. Izzy agrees and Skully asks why, so Captain Jake explains that he just wanted to know what’s causing it. Jin says he’s sure it’ll be gone in no time and that in the meantime, he asks who wants to do some training, but lands on his back and groans during the process. Kwazii says that Jin is now speaking his (Kwazii) language, and everyone else laughs. Later, Jin is now seen fixing a car with another dead battery as he says that no matter how many dead batteries he fixes, they all keep coming when a young man arrives and throws him money, telling him to keep the change. Jin supposes he can as the young man asks him if he can go to the bathroom, so he (Jin) throws him the bathroom keys and he thanks him for it, but when the man enters the bathroom, he runs off after discovering Arachnitor and the worm, actually Voltipede under a disguise, outside and Jin sees them too and finds out. Outside, Arachnitor tells Voltipede that stealing power from those car batteries to charge him up is worth it as Voltipede says he knows and tells Arachnitor to wait and see until the Power Rangers DJC get ‘Voltipede-Shocked’ when Jin confronts then by kicking them, causing them to fall on their backs. After the monsters get up, Arachnitor is happy while thinking that Jin has come to join him and his ‘bolting friend’, who introduces himself to him (Jin) and tries to zap him only to miss. With that, Jin transforms, and Arachnitor sends Kudabots, Croc-Hen-Veils, and Seal-Gull-Cannons to assist Voltipede to attack until the other Power Rangers DJC arrive before leaving, starting a battle. During the battle, Jin suspects Voltipede to be responsible for the car batteries, but Voltipede mocks him by telling him “Want it back?”, and tries to attack him again only to accidentally kill two Croc-Hen-Veils and a Kudabot instead. After kicking two Seal-Gull-Cannons and starting to run, Jin goes into hiding, even with Voltipede mockingly telling him that he can run but can’t hide, and that with one hit, he’ll be toast! Having hidden somewhere, Jin warns Kwazii and the other Power Rangers DJC by calling them on his iDisney. He explains to them that it’s a pattern and that Voltipede is sucking power out of car batteries to make himself super strong. Captain Jake tells him from Kwazii’s iDisney that they will be on their way to help him (Jin), who advises them to bring some fire power for that Voltipede is crazy tough. With that, Kwazii ends the call, and gathers the other Power Rangers DJC to come with him to join the battle. In the battle, Voltipede thinks Jin is playing hide and seek and finds him to zap him again after thinking he’s won, only to miss again when Jin dodges again, tells him that he hasn’t won yet, and starts the battle again, before telling him that he (Voltipede) has more thunder power than a bug, Voltipede tells him to shut up for that even though he looks like a millipede, but he can also bite like a shark, but he is hit by a couple of blasts coming from the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord with the other Power Rangers DJC inside. Kwazii asks Voltipede if sharks can spit out fire and blasts him again. Jin tells them that it was great timing and Vandar tells him that he does live dangerously to which he replies “What danger?” and tells his friends that he knew that they would be there for him. Captain Jake praises Kwazii for the attack and he agrees, but Voltipede zaps the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord, forcing them and the other Power Rangers DJC to evacuate immediately. Izzy is relieved to see Kwazii unharmed, but he tells her that the Zord isn’t when it then crashes. Voltipede claims that he’s destroyed their “ship” and that they will be next, but Captain Jake tells him fat chance on the count for zapping the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord. Kwazii Captain Jake summon their swords, and Vandar and Jin summon their blasters, and together with Tri-Fusion Triple Finish, they hit Voltipede, who somehow survives the attack, thinks he’s used up the energy from attacking the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord, and warns them about thinking they’ll be safe for long for that when he finds more power, he’ll zap them all to dust before teleporting to Captain Drake’s underwater castle. After Voltipede leaves, Skully tells Cubby that the monster will be back once he gets hungry again which, bumpy the looks of it, shouldn’t be so long, but Rai is worried about the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord. Jin tells everyone that Voltipede was no joke to laugh at and that when he gets more power, they’re in trouble when a building starts losing power. Vandar suspects the monster to be responsible for it and Izzy tells him that they can’t let him power up some more. Jin asks them what about the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord because if it blasted the monster at full power, then they might be able to stop him, but Cubby tells him that it crashed and asks him how they will get it running again. Kwazii tells his friends to check out Disney Junior Town while he fixes the Zord, but Jin insists that he let him do it for that he is a pro after all. Captain Jake asks him what if its engines are a bit complexed, so Jin tells him that he’ll give it a shot, and Kwazii accepts. He then tells everyone their current plan: Jin will fix the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord while his friends check out Disney Junior Town before leaving him alone. Nervously gulping, Jin then heads off to get to work on repairing the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord. In the underwater castle, Captain Drake throws Voltipede to a wall, angry at him for failing to destroy the Power Rangers DJC’s weapons and coming back with bad news. He orders Arachnitor and Negaduck to imprison him, but he tells them that he didn’t mean to fail and that he wants to tell Drake the good news. With that, Captain Drake has his two lackeys let the monster go so he can tell him the good news: he destroyed one of the Power Rangers DJC’s Zords, and make a promise to Drake that his wish to destroy the Power Rangers DJC will get everyone on their knees bowing down to him. Drake is interested by the fact that Voltipede took down a Zord, but threatens him with imprisonment if he returns defeated; however, Voltipede plans to betray Drake by imprisoning him first and laughs evilly. Meanwhile, Jin enters the warehouse and finds the control board when he sees a vent and slowly lifts it, then looks down as he drops his tool bag and jumps down. He has never seen anything so amazing but complicated like that before as he gives himself a little thought and decides that he needs help, so he calls Kwazii for his help on his iDisney. He explains that he was wrong about listening to him and that he is looking at the engine systems, but before he can finish, Kwazii jumps down upon having found out. Jin, looking down on his iDisney and then Kwazii, asks him how he knew where he is to which he explains that he (Jin) has a lot to learn, so he decided to follow him, then tells him that this shouldn’t be too complicated. Jin tells Kwazii to speak for himself for that he explains that he thought he can fix this on his own, but before he can finish, Kwazii shows him his toolbox and they get to work on using the Eye-onic decompresser to reline the Crystal Maintrix as he turns and spins a few things. Jin asks him how he was able to work on spaceships to which he (Kwazii) explains after five seconds that he focused on school until he graduated as a teenager, and that’s how he did it. Jin thanks Kwazii and he asks him if he can give him a hand. Jin does so and he and Kwazii get to work on fixing the Pirate Tiger Ship Zord, starting with unlocking the crystal contacts. Meanwhile, Captain Jake and his crew, Vandar, and Rai are already out in Disney Junior Town looking for clues only to find nothing but a lame coupon for television listing, so they head out to base to keep looking. At the town’s power plant, a guard is seen putting up a gate when he hears slow breathing and footsteps. He tells the intruder to get out for this is a restricted area, but the figure, revealed to be Voltipede, throws him out, forcing the workers to evacuate. Voltipede hits the jackpot when he zaps the power plant, claiming that he’ll be powerful enough to destroy the Power Rangers DJC, and laughs evilly. Outside, Cubby and Rai are trying to switch to electro-minetic pulses when Kwazii and Jin arrive with the newly fixed Pirate Tiger Ship Zord. Izzy greets Jin, who explains that Kwazii did most of the work and that it turns out that he (Jin) has a lot to learn. Captain Jake praises them and they all head out to find Voltipede when Vandar notices that half of Disney Junior Town has lost power and the room gets dark. Having equipped themselves with flashlights, the Power Rangers DJC enter the power plant to look for Voltipede when he appears, mockingly telling them that they’re too late for that he’s gathered just enough power to shock them until they drop. This forces Kwazii and his friends to transform and fight again. Voltipede tries to zap the rangers’ technology, but Jin runs toward him and fights him. The monster calls out Croc-Hen-Veils and Seal-Gull-Cannons to attack them. Izzy has Kwazii and Captain Jake help Jin while she and the others take care of the minions in which the two pirate pals do as the fight begins. Trivia * Voltipede makes his appearance. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2